En nombre de la justicia
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Incluso los genios olvidan enseñanzas. Gohan no recordaba que una vez se le dijo no era pecado pelear por la justicia. Con eso en mente y viendo la amenaza en la Tierra, decide volver a su vida de guerrero en nombre de uno de sus valores más importantes: la justicia. Este fic es para el desafío de Gohan de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**EN NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA**

DRAGON BALL SUPER © AKIRA TORIYAMA Y TOEI ANIMATION

 **Sinopsis:** Incluso los genios olvidan enseñanzas. Gohan no recordaba que una vez se le dijo que no era pecado pelear por la justicia. Con eso en mente y viendo la amenaza en la Tierra, decide volver a su vida de guerrero en nombre de uno de sus valores más importantes: la justicia. Este fic es para el desafío de Gohan de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

 **Nota de la autora:** Como ya hice la historia romántica de este episodio ahora me toca la perspectiva desde lo que creo pasara en el otro capítulo de Dragon Ball Super. Aunque no lo parezca, Gohan es un personaje de los más enriquecidos de la serie en cuanto a formas de pensar puesto que es un guerrero que se contiene a pelear y se dedica a estudiar teniendo en su sangre la necesidad constante de dar batalla.

En mi opinión si es por deber y por querer proteger a los suyos, Gohan sale combate, pero en Super se olvidaron de esto y termino siendo un hazmerreir que ahora está viendo la luz y espero que pronto vuelva a la gloria que lo adorna: el guerrero que lucha por la justicia.

Dicho esto, los dejo con la lectura.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 451 según Word._

* * *

 **Capítulo único: En nombre de la justicia**

Gohan fue concebido de manera que usara su mente y sus puños, aunque este último de modo forzoso. Desde su más sincera opinión y sin desmerecer el honor de tal labor, el joven guerrero meditaba que el asunto de preservar la Tierra y subyugar villanos podría permanecer en manos de su padre, el Señor Piccolo y los demás guerreros Z. Dejándolo a él solo como un auxilio y un tal vez dependiendo las circunstancias.

Sin embargo, el destino o una deidad superior que quería verlo sufrir dificultades impondría lo contrario.

Gohan tuvo que combatir cuando no le incumbía, incluso cuando no quería, y por cosas que no correspondían a su persona: defender la Tierra. Él creía en otras posibilidades, sin embargo, era un niño que siempre había tenido el resguardo de que su padre siempre sería el devoto defensor y él solo un refuerzo. La idea de luchar no le gustaba, por más sensación gratificante que corriera por su cuerpo cada vez que daba un puño, patada o liberaba ki, ese no era su estilo para resolver los problemas y terminaba siendo un malestar cuando debía emplearlo. Al menos hasta que esa máquina antiguamente enemiga le dejó claro una cosa. Ese androide que habló sinceramente con él y vio que ni sus más cercanos habían podido distinguir.

La justicia, en ocasiones, debía de hacerse a los golpes porque todas las circunstancias lo imponían de esa forma y no existía la posibilidad del diálogo. Aunque no fuera lo mejor, a veces era la única salida.

El hijo de Goku vivió con eso, actuar cuando la justicia lo necesitara. Sin embargo, olvido el detalle de estar preparado para actuar en esas ocasiones. No entrenar sería un peligroso error que cometería al entrar a la adultez y sobreponer libros a músculos, detalle que ahora le jugaba en contra cuando su hija se hallaba en peligro a manos de Barry Kahn.

¿Por qué en momentos así nadie estaba para resolver los problemas?, ¿por qué debía lidiar con situaciones peligrosas cuando nadie más estaba? La remembranza del combatir forzosamente contra Cell salpico en su mente en forma de recuerdos dolorosos, no obstante, sacudió su cabeza ante la idea tan estúpida. ¿En que estaba pensando? La pequeña en peligro era la unión de su amada esposa y él.

¿Cómo podía permitir que otro fuera su héroe? Era inconcebible. Solo él, Son Gohan, tenía el derecho de rescatar a la pequeña Pan, ¿por qué solo él? Porque él era la máxima representación de enseñanzas que tendría su hija y debía enseñarle los mejores valores. La justicia era uno de ellos, por ende, en nombre de la justicia, rescataría a su hija.


End file.
